Todo es diferente
by Marivigil
Summary: Después de la aparición de Peter, se da cuenta de que todos son diferentes
1. Chapter 1

**TODO ES DIFERENTE**

**1**

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que él apareció en sus vidas trastocándolo todo. Y Olivia no podía dejar de pensar en Peter, en lo que le contó sobre aquella otra realidad que decía que cambió para dar paso a esta en la que vivían. Se sentía abrumada por aquello, ya sabía lo frágil que podía llegar a ser el universo, lo tenía bien presente, pero le parecía imposible que su realidad hubiese cambiado, que su historia fuera diferente, aunque sólo en algunos detalles. En estos momentos se sentía inquieta, como si algo en su interior y que ya conocía estuviese a punto de emerger. Y sabía cómo atajarlo. Decidió salir, necesitaba dar una vuelta. No importaba lo tarde que fuera, la oscuridad de la noche la protegía. Se puso la chaqueta que tenía una capucha, le vendría bien para lo que quería hacer y claro, también para resguardarse del frío. Guardo su teléfono móvil en su bolsillo, algo de dinero y sus llaves. No olvidaría su arma, aunque no pensaba utilizarla, por lo menos para lo que pretendía. En la calle, inspiró profundamente y comenzó a andar en dirección norte. Se cruzó con gente de todo tipo, una pareja de ancianos que provocó que su desazón aumentase, un grupo de jóvenes vestidos con trajes de fiesta y que reían divertidos lograron que parase para dejarles pasar. Un hombre le dirigió una mirada curiosa que ella evitó. No buscaba ese tipo de aventura, no ahora.

Se paró ante un escaparate. Algo le había llamado la atención, y que necesitaba. Tuvo suerte. La tienda aún seguía abierta.

Peter se encontraba en un bar tomando una copa. Hacía días que el FBI consideró que se podía confiar en él y permitió que se alojase fuera de la Estatua de la Libertad. Le buscaron un apartamento próximo a Harvard, para que pudiese estar cerca de Walter en cualquier momento que le necesitase. De todas formas llevaba un chip gps bajo la piel, para que los agentes supiesen donde se encontraba en todo momento.

Accedió a ello en cuanto se lo propusieron, quería colaborar en todo. Esa noche tuvo ganas de salir, de tomar una copa. Podía haber llamado a Olivia, como lo hacía antes de que todo cambiase, pero ahora ella era diferente. Seguía manteniendo las distancias, aunque lo cierto es que se había producido un ligero acercamiento, pero no lo suficiente como para decir que estaban al mismo nivel de antes de que todo ocurriese.

Echaba de menos a su amiga, a la mujer que amaba, y verla cada día hacía que todo fuese más duro, que el dolor llegase hasta lo más profundo de su ser. A veces pensaba en que si pudiese volver atrás en el tiempo tomaría otra decisión. Si al menos se encontrase en una dimensión paralela quizás tuviera alguna oportunidad, pero no se trataba de eso. Este era su mundo, y ni siquiera formaba parte de él

En alguna ocasión le preguntó a Walter como podrían volver a modificar la línea de tiempo y lo único que recibió por su parte fue una mirada fría. Ya ni su padre confiaba en él.

En su interior lamentaba que aquella pequeña familia hubiera desaparecido. De pronto, algo llamó su atención mientras tomaba un trago de su whisky. A través de la cristalera pudo ver a alguien que no esperaba. Olivia estaba al otro lado de la calle mirando un escaparate. Peter sintió como su ánimo mejoraba.

Quizás podría tener una oportunidad magnífica para comenzar a lo que eran antes. Vio como entraba en la tienda y decidió ir a encontrarse con ella, pagó su consumición y cuando salió del bar vio como la a gente ya doblaba una esquina. Cruzó la calle apresurado, evitando a duras penas el tráfico. Siguió el mismo camino que había tomado Olivia. Espera no haberla perdido. Tuvo suerte, ella aún seguía por allí, aunque parecía tener bastante prisa y entonces Peter comenzó a sentir que aquello no se trataba de un simple paseo. Pensó seguirla, pero manteniendo las distancias, quería averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Y tras recorrer varias manzanas ella se detuvo. Peter se ocultó tras un coche al ver como Olivia se encontraba parada delante de un portal, quieta como una estatua. Se preguntaba qué era lo que estaba haciendo allí. La observó durante unos minutos que se hicieron eternos. Dudaba de lo que hacer, si seguir esperando a ver pasaba o interrumpirla, pero tenía ganas de saber qué objetivo tenía aquello. Comenzó a preocuparse por ella, por su actitud tan extraña. Desde que regresó se dio cuenta que muchas cosas habían cambiado.

Que todos eran diferentes, más de lo que le hubiera gustado. Y a pesar de eso sentía que era ella, la misma Olivia, y que simplemente habían cambiado algunas cosas, ya no era aquella mujer con tantos traumas, o al menos eso pensaba hasta que vio el cuchillo. Un hombre salió del portal y comenzó a andar calle abajo, Olivia esperó durante unos segundos y emprendió la marcha tras él. Peter salió corriendo hacia ella. No, eso no podía estar pasando. No comprendía como Olivia iba a ser capaz de algo así. Jamás imagino que llegaría hasta esa situación. La detuvo en el momento en que estaba a punto de atacar. La agarró del brazo con brusquedad y ella se volvió hacía él, sobresaltada, dispuesta a defenderse, pero Peter sabía lo que estaba haciendo y tuvo el reflejo de evitar el ataque del cuchillo.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó la agente cuando comprendió quien era su agresor

- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué es lo que haces? – inquirió a su vez el joven molesto

- No te importa – respondió ella evitando su mirada

- Oh si… sí que me importa… ¿qué es lo que pretendías hacerle a ese hombre? ¿Quién diablos es para que actúes de esta manera?

- Nadie…

- Venga… sé que te está pasando algo… porque esto no es propio de ti

- ¿De mi o de esa otra de la que siempre estás hablando?

- Sois la misma, ya te lo he dicho mil veces – responde Peter desconcertado – la línea temporal…

- … Se reescribió, si… ya lo sé… ella disparó a su padre, pero no le mató… en cambio yo sí

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con todo lo que está pasando aquí?

- Sencillo… comprendí que si seguía mi instinto podría obtener la liberación que siempre quise, la mejor sensación que jamás conocí. Por eso no dudé en escaparme de los experimentos. Nadie volvería a utilizarme nunca más. Y por supuesto… todo está relacionado… Si yo pude conseguir librarme de esa carga, también lo podrían hacer el resto de víctimas de maltrato… Por eso decidí ayudarles

- Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí antes de que nos metamos en algún problema

- Como quieras… pero eso no pasará – responde ella mientras comienza a andar

- Lo que no entiendo es cómo puedes actuar así… ¿qué pasa con la ley? ¡Tú eres agente del FBI! – exclama Peter anonadado


	2. Chapter 2

**TODO ES DIFERENTE**

**2**

- Es algo personal…

- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- No lo sé… no se trata de algo de lo que pueda redactar un informe…

- tú misma admites que no es legal… no puedo creerlo… tu principal objetivo era la protección de las personas, de cualquiera

- Y se trata de eso, protejo a los inocentes

- ¿Y qué es lo que haces… con ellos? ¿Con ese cuchillo? – pregunta Peter temiendo la respuesta

- Sólo les advierto de lo que puede pasar si no desisten de su actitud

- ¿Y te hacen caso? – vuelve a preguntar asombrado

- A veces necesitan más de una visita – responde Olivia de forma inquietante – y entonces es cuando comprenden realmente a lo que se enfrentan si no cambian

- ¿Y qué pasa cuando ignoran los avisos? – Cuestiona Peter cada vez más asustado. Olivia no responde, hace un gesto de resignación y sigue andando.

- Sabes el riesgo que corres… un tipo de esos podría devolverte el golpe…denunciarte

- No te preocupes, sé defenderme y me cubro bien las espaldas

- ¿Cuántas veces ha pasado?

- No las suficientes… mi trabajo no me deja demasiado tiempo para ello

- ¿Y… desde cuándo?

- al entrar en el FBI sentí que era mi momento… antes no tenía la preparación suficiente para enfrentarme a ellos… y eso que tenía ganas, algún chico de instituto se llevó una buena sorpresa – responde sonriendo para si – claro que no lo comentaba por temor al que dirían… que te pegue una chica no es para llevarlo con orgullo

- ¿Y cómo llegaste hasta eso?

- Nina me llevó a algunas reuniones de víctimas y fue allí donde me di cuenta del ansia que me invadía por dentro, quería gritarles que ellas podían hacerlo también, que se sentirían mucho mejor

- ¿Nina sabía lo que sentías?

- Cuando me escapé de los experimentos también lo hice de mi madre, de mi casa. Estuve viviendo en la calle durante algún tiempo, hasta que Nina me encontró. Consiguió la custodia fácilmente, mi madre ya me daba por imposible… por eso me llevó a esas reuniones, pensaba que estaba traumatizada por qué ocurrió con mi padrastro… ya digo, me hizo comprender que podía ayudar a los demás… pero de una forma diferente…en el ejército pude prepararme… aunque allí no sentía la necesidad de calmar la ansiedad, la instrucción militar acababa con todas mis fuerzas

- ¿lo necesitas por eso? – pregunta preocupado

- He de reconocer que si… a veces noto como si algo fuera a explotar dentro de mi… y entonces…una buena paliza no siempre viene mal – asegura Olivia intentando sonreír – aunque desde que entré en la división Fringe sólo me ha ocurrido en dos o tres ocasiones…

- Todo esto es increíble – acierta a decir Peter estupefacto

- Supongo que ya no me verás de la misma forma… que dejarás de buscar en mí a esa otra Olivia que perdiste

- No… no… sí que eres diferente… pero todo esto es por mi culpa

- ¿Tú? ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera estabas aquí

- Por que utilicé la Máquina para arreglar el problema con el otro Universo y lo único que pasó es que todo cambió… tú cambiaste

- ¿Y qué importancia tiene eso?

- Mucho… me siento responsable

- Pues no tienes porqué… es mi vida, nada más… tú no tienes nada que ver

- Sí que tengo…eres importante para mí… te amo y no quiero que te hagan daño

- No sigas con eso… No es a mí a quien amas…

- vuelves a equivocarte… tú eres Olivia, la misma que dejé atrás… simplemente has tenido otras experiencias, pero en tu interior eres ella… lo veo en tus ojos y eso no ha cambiado – replica Peter sujetando a Olivia por los hombros y mirándola fijamente

- Y yo veo en los tuyos que no te gusta lo que hago

- No eres tú quien lo hace… tienes un problema y yo puedo ayudarte

- No necesito a nadie… puedo cuidarme sola

- Te lo he dicho tantas veces – asegura Peter resignado – no estás sola aunque lo creas… puedes contar conmigo – afirma mientras acerca su rostro al de Olivia que no se retira. Se encuentra fascinada por él y no rechaza su beso. Nota como algo surge en su interior y que llena su corazón, una especie de entusiasmo nunca conocido. Siente como ese vacío que siempre la ha acompañado comienza a desaparecer y abraza a Peter, le atrae hacía si intentando sentirle aún más. De pronto, algo ocurre. Un intenso dolor de cabeza hace que Olivia se doble sobre sí misma. Peter, asustado, la sujeta para evitar que caiga al suelo.

- ¡Olivia! ¡¿Qué te ocurre?

- Tranquilo… ya está pasando – acierta a decir mientras se incorpora

- ¿Qué es lo que…? – pregunta Peter preocupado

- Ha sido como si un rayo me atravesase la cabeza

- ¿Y te sucede muy a menudo? - inquiere mientras le acaricia el pelo

- Nunca tan fuerte como ahora… normalmente es un ligero dolor de cabeza… soportable

- Creo que tenemos que hacerle una visita a Walter – asegura pensativo Peter

- ¿Por qué? ¿En qué estás pensando?

- Aún no lo tengo muy claro, pero puede que ese dolor de cabeza sea por mi culpa


	3. Chapter 3

**TODO ES DIFERENTE **

**3**

- ¿Es que crees que has ejercido tanta influencia sobre mí? ¿Qué me produjiste tanto estrés en esa otra realidad que aún sigo marcada por ello? – pregunta Olivia entre extrañada y divertida

- No sé lo que puede estar pasando – afirma taciturno Peter- recuerda que soy un elemento extraño en este universo, que no tendría que estar aquí

- A mí ya no me pareces tan extraño – asegura Olivia apretando los labios y mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Peter se siente halagado y la besa en la cabeza

- No quiero que sufras ningún daño

- Sigues preocupándote en exceso… sabes que no me pasará nada

- Nunca será demasiado – asegura mientras le acaricia suavemente la mejilla - ¿estará Walter levantado?

- ¿es que quieres verle ahora? Pensaba que tenías otras intenciones

- Y no sabes cuánto me gustaría estar contigo… a solas. Pero hay algo que me preocupa y quiero estar seguro que ese dolor de cabeza simplemente es una jaqueca

En el laboratorio, Walter saca sangre a Olivia mientras mira de reojo a Peter

- ¿y dices que ese dolor de cabeza fue repentino? – pregunta el científico intrigado

- Si… fue como si un rayo me atravesara la cabeza

- ¿Opinas que puede ser por mi culpa – pregunta Peter sin quitar la vista de Olivia

- Pero… ¿Qué le has hecho? – cuestiona Walter confuso

- Nos estábamos besando – afirma Peter esbozando una sonrisa

- ¿Qué? ¿Olivia…estabas…? – Balbucea Walter nervioso – pero… ¿por qué?

- Supongo que no hace falta explicarlo – responde Peter

- No lo entiendo… tú no perteneces a este mundo… y Olivia…no…

- Tranquilo Walter… todo está bien – le interrumpe la agente - ¿Por qué no analizas la muestra que me has sacado?

- Si…claro, lo haré enseguida… aunque no sabré los resultados hasta mañana… y aparte, creo que será necesario hacer más pruebas, puede que un scanner cerebral para averiguar con más precisión cual es el problema

- ¿Y crees que es como Peter dice? ¿Qué puede ser por él?

- No lo sé – responde mirando al suelo – puede que al establecer "contacto" con él haya habido una especie de interferencia entre las dos realidades… es decir… como si el otro universo quisiera abrirse paso a través de ti – afirma Walter señalando a Olivia

- ¿eso es posible? – pregunta asustada Olivia

- Podría ser… por eso recomiendo que evitéis cualquier acercamiento hasta que sepamos realmente que es lo que ocurre… - responde Walter evitando mirarles

- Está bien… supongo que ya hemos terminado - afirma Peter – Venga Olivia, te acompañaré a casa

- Si… si…pero… ¿puedo hablar contigo Olivia? A solas…nada más que tú y yo…solos…

- Entendido Walter… he entendido el mensaje – dice Peter resignado – estaré en el pasillo ¿de acuerdo? – anuncia para salir inmediatamente

- ¿qué pasa Walter? – pegunta ella cuando se quedan solos

- ¿qué es lo que sientes por él? ¿Te gusta de verdad? ¿Es un capricho pasajero? ¿Acaso es temporal?

- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – inquiere Olivia confusa

- No me fio de él… no me da buena espina

- Pues no te inquietes… me ha demostrado que es una buena persona, que se interesa verdaderamente por mi… que se preocupa por lo que pueda sucederme

- No sabemos cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones… quizás sea un enviado de Walternativo y nos quiera engañar con sus zalamerías

- Te lo aseguro Walter… es sincero

- Me parece mentira lo fácil que te has dejado embaucar – afirma Walter intentando reprimir un ataque de furia

- Vamos a dejar esta conversación, porque realmente no lleva a ninguna parte… tengo que irme, Peter me está esperando… Si encuentras algo en los análisis ¿me llamaras?

- Por supuesto, pero… Olivia ¿tendrás en cuenta mis palabras?

- No te preocupes, las recordaré… pero quiero que sepas que sé cuidarme sola

- Recuerda tú cuanto te secuestraron… ahí sí que no pudiste hacer nada

- Eso se trataba de otra situación diferente… insisto Walter… no te agobies por esto

- Dejaré de hacer cuando él ya no esté por aquí rondándote

- Vale, pero tranquilízate ¿de acuerdo? – Dice Olivia posando su mano sobre su hombro – No haré nada de lo que piensas

- ¿te mantendrás alerta? – le pregunta mirándola fijamente

- Lo haré

- ¿me llamarás cada hora para saber cómo estás?

- No Walter… no voy a hacer eso… me gustaría dormir tranquila… ¿lo comprendes?

- ¿y por la mañana?

- En cuanto me levante… ¿conforme?

- Si… si – afirma Walter no muy convencido

- Quiero que no pienses más en todo esto, que lo olvides… yo estaré bien

- Eres muy importante para mi… no sé lo que haría si te pasase algo

- Te aseguro que no será así… ¿me puedo ir tranquila? ¿Me prometes que no intentarás nada?

- Si… pero mantente alejada de ese hombre… ¡no confío en él! – exclama mientras Olivia se dirige hacia la puerta


	4. Chapter 4

**TODO ES DIFERENTE **

**4**

En el pasillo, Peter espera apoyado en una pared, recordando todo lo ocurrido en las últimas horas. Piensa en Olivia con aquel cuchillo en su mano, y se cuestiona lo que ella misma insinuaba, que no se trata de la misma mujer. Pero vuelve a ver sus ojos, su mirada, y no duda ni un instante en que no se ha equivocado, que se trata de ella, de la Olivia que conocía, que amaba, y que a pesar de tenerla cerca, de tener claro lo que ya sabe, sigue echándola de menos. Cada vez más. Añora esa complicidad que tenían, sus conversaciones, las salidas para ir de copas, su compromiso para proteger a todo el mundo, para respetar los derechos de incluso de los delincuentes. Aunque comprende que a pesar de lo que ha estado haciendo esta nueva Olivia, no puede culparla. Su vida ha sido diferente, quizás las circunstancias en las que se vio inmersa la llevaron a ello, y quiere ayudarla, hacerle entender que puede haber otro camino. No sabe qué pasará en el futuro, ni siquiera si la semana próxima seguirá allí. Desconoce lo que el universo tiene preparado para él, si podrá permanecer en aquel lugar mucho más tiempo o si la realidad cambiará de repente y de nuevo se vea en una situación parecida. Pero sabe una cosa, que no dejará a Olivia sola, no con ese problema en sus espaldas, y menos aún después de haberla besado. Habían vuelto a él todos aquellos sentimientos que creía que no iba a recuperar. Y sonríe para sí cuando rememora su primer beso, el de esta realidad, como sentía su cuerpo, sus caricias.

- ¿En qué piensas? – pregunta Olivia interrumpiendo sus reflexiones

- En ti… no te vas de mi cabeza – responde Peter sonriendo abiertamente, consiguiendo que la agente baje la mirada tímidamente, y el joven recuerda de nuevo a la antigua Olivia, como quería besarla una y otra vez cuando hacía ese gesto - ¿y bien? ¿Qué quería Walter? – pregunta intentando olvidar esa nostalgia que invade su corazón

- Nada… no tiene importancia

- No le gusto ¿verdad?

- Pero no se lo tomes en cuenta… no está pasando por un buen momento… seguro que pronto confiara en ti

- Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a que todo sea diferente, pero lo de Walter hace que me sienta peor

- no te gusta nada lo que estás viendo en nosotros

- Sólo me llama la atención…nada más. Ha hecho que me dé cuenta de los frágiles que podemos llegar a ser

- Es lo que nos has hecho ver... que de un momento a otro todo puede cambiar… quizás es lo que le pasa a Walter…no se siente seguro, si es que antes podía estarlo – afirma pensativa Olivia – Pero será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí… puede que nos esté observando

- Si… y no queremos que piense que le estamos espiando ¿cierto?

- algo así…

- Pues entonces, vamos…te acompañaré a tu apartamento

- ¿es que no te fías de mí? ¿Piensas que voy a volver a buscar a ese tipo?

- Posiblemente… quizás sea la excusa para estar a tu lado el mayor tiempo posible – asegura mientras la sujeta por la cintura y se dispone a besarla de nuevo, pero Olivia le rechaza

- Aquí no… Walter – susurra ella mirando hacia la puerta del laboratorio

- Lo olvidaba… y pensar que estaba deseando que estuviésemos juntos

- ¿Quién? ¿Walter? – pregunta asombrada Olivia mientras comienza a andar

- Llegó a preparar un desayuno especial para que nos reconciliáramos

- ¿y funcionó?

- Por lo menos ayudó – recuerda Peter inspirando. Aún le duele la mirada de decepción de Olivia al reprocharle que siguiera pensando en la otra

- Te gustaría volver a recuperar todo eso ¿cierto?

- Mentiría si dijese que no… pero mucho me temo que no será posible

- Me gustas Peter – afirma Olivia de repente – y cuando me has besado he sentido algo increíble

- ¿Pero…? - pregunta el joven confuso

- no puedo competir con tus recuerdos, es como si estuviéramos en diferentes niveles,

- Podemos empezar de nuevo… ya me ocurrió lo mismo contigo… con Olivia… y lo conseguimos

- Pero esta también esa sensación de que no quieres estar aquí… que en cualquier momento te marcharas…

- Te prometo que eso no ocurrirá…aunque muy bien podría haberlo hecho al ver que era libre, que no tenía ningún tipo de atadura con nada ni con nadie, comenzar una nueva vida alejado de Fringe y de todo lo relacionado con ello

- ¿Y qué es lo que te ha impedido marcharte? ¿Quizás ese localizador del brazo?

- En absoluto… se ocultarme muy bien, y ni un chip bajo la piel podría impedírmelo…pero no, quizás el antiguo Peter sí que lo haría

- ¿Cómo que…? ¿Otro Peter?

- No… - responde el joven sonriendo – no a vuestro estilo, cambié gracias a ti, lograste que madurase, que tuviese un propósito en la vida

- Pero eso era en otra realidad… ya no es lo mismo

- Al contrario, mi compromiso es más fuerte ahora… contigo, con Walter… siempre seréis mi familia

- ¿Y qué me dices del Otro Lado?

- Si voy allí sólo será temporalmente, siempre volveré contigo

- Y por supuesto está ella… mi primera versión, por decirlo de alguna forma… ya, ya has dicho muchas veces que somos la misma, pero ya has visto lo diferentes que somos… supongo que la querías por todo lo que vivisteis juntos, la amabas por sus virtudes, de las que yo carezco, y claro está por sus defectos

- Son simplemente detalles… diferencias que no tienen importancia

- ¿Cómo la Olivia del Otro Lado? También somos la misma, excepto por el pelo y su sarcasmo

- Y porque ella vivió una vida totalmente diferente a la tuya, no sufrió los experimentos de Walter, ni tuvo un padrastro maltratador…

- … y tiene amigos y un novio que la quiere

- No te compares con ella, eres mucho mejor

- ¿la conociste en tu realidad?


	5. Chapter 5

**TODO ES DIFERENTE**

**5**

**- **¿qué si la conocí? Más o menos… si

- ¿y era así? ¿Puede que su vida haya cambiado tanto como la mía?

- No puedo asegurarte, cuando me encontré con ella, simulaba ser tú, pero puedo decir que su vida quizás sea la misma… por lo menos hasta antes de conocerme

- Nuevamente tú… ¿Qué es lo que hiciste con ella?

- ¿Cómo…cómo dices?

- También se hizo pasar por mí en tu realidad, tuviste que tener algún tipo de relación con ella…

- Eso es pasado – responde Peter evasivo, no quiere volver a vivir aquellos duros momentos en los que hizo sufrir tanto a Olivia - ya hemos llegado a tu calle… está bien, vuelvo a mi apartamento, nos vemos mañana

- Espera…no…por favor, no te vayas – le ruega ella tocándole el brazo

- ¿estas segura? ¿Quieres que suba? - pregunta Peter extrañado al ver lo decidida que es esta nueva Olivia

- Lo deseo… quiero estar contigo

- ¿Y tus dudas?

- La vida es demasiado breve como para seguir con ellas… por lo que se ve ya dudé bastante en la otra realidad ¿no es así? Pues no quiero que vuelva a pasar… - afirma mientras abre la puerta de su apartamento

- No quiero hacerte daño… El dolor de cabeza ¿recuerdas?

- Estoy segura que eso no volverá a ocurrir… y si pasa, podré aguantarlo, no te preocupes – asegura tomándole de la mano y entrando en el apartamento

- ¿Y si sucede algo peor? – Pregunta Peter mientras la abraza y comienza a besarla – quizás deberíamos esperar a los resultados de Walter

- Olvida todo eso… si ocurre algo… será la mejor forma para que pase – afirma para besarle de nuevo.

- No… Olivia, no podría perderte de nuevo

- No hablemos más… ahora no – responde ella desabrochándole la camisa. Peter sonríe, siente que por fin tiene a Olivia, que de nuevo es suya y decide aprovechar este momento para recuperar el tiempo que les han quitado. Ya no le importan esas diferencias que la distinguen de la Olivia de su realidad, aunque por un segundo ha sentido un pequeño remordimiento, una especia de sensación de estar engañando a aquella otra que amó tanto, pero mientras la besa en su habitación rechaza ese pensamiento, porque en su interior sabe que es ella, lo ha visto en su mirada, es la misma que recuerda y lo único que quiere es amarla como se merece, acaricia su suave piel, recorre su cuerpo con sus besos. Y Olivia piensa que lo necesita como nunca le ha pasado con nadie. Es como si un nuevo mundo se abriese ante ella, cree sentirse completa y le abraza con todas sus fuerzas, pues teme que cuando se separen todo desaparecerá, y no quiere dejar de besarle ni que él lo haga tampoco. Hacen el amor intensamente durante toda la noche hasta que el teléfono les interrumpe. Peter se aparta de Olivia con un gesto de fastidio mientras ella se disculpa con una sonrisa y se cubre con la sabana

- Dunham – responde a la llamada – Oh… ¿Walter? – pregunta mientras se tapa aún más

- Si… dijiste que ibas a llamar por la mañana – se queja el científico desde el otro lado de la línea

- Pero… ¿Qué hora es? – pregunta ella confusa

- ¡las 7! ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

- durmiendo Walter – miente Olivia mirando a Peter que la sonríe y se incorpora para acariciarle el pelo – Es mi día libre

- ¿Has tenido dulces sueños mi amor? – le susurra el joven mientras la besa en el cuello provocándole un escalofrío de placer

- ¿Estás con alguien? – pregunta Walter inquieto

- No…no… es la radio – se excusa Olivia mientras aparta a Peter con la mano

- ¿No estabas durmiendo? – inquiere el científico receloso

- Se acaba de encender… ¿tienes los resultados de los análisis Walter?

- Si – responde molesto

- ¿Y bien? ¿Algo malo?

- Depende de lo que quieras considerar malo… creo que por teléfono no puedo contártelo… mejor vienes al laboratorio

- De acuerdo… iré enseguida

- Pero… ¿Cuánto tardarás?

- Pues no lo sé… quizás media hora

- Por favor que sea pronto – exige Walter – mi tiempo es muy valioso

- Bien… entonces hasta ahora – se despide mientras corta la llamada

- Bienvenida a mi mundo – dice Peter consiguiendo de Olivia una mirada interrogativa – Así era mi vida con Walter

- Lo mejor es que vaya a verle – responde Olivia levantándose mientras se cubre con la sabana

- Y como siempre no podemos tener una mañana normal – gruñe Peter

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta ella mientras se pone su bata negra

- Quería haberte traído el desayuno a la cama… por una vez- responde él haciendo un gesto de resignación

- Sí que eres un romántico…en esa otra vida, ella…yo… estaría encantada contigo


	6. Chapter 6

**TODO ES DIFERENTE**

**6**

**- **No hice lo suficiente por Olivia… no te demostré todo lo que te quería – responde Peter bajando la mirada

- ¿Y piensas resarcirme ahora? – pregunta ella mientras se acerca a él y le besa intentando animarle

- Tú lo has dicho – afirma él sujetándola por la cintura – quiero darte todo lo que merece…lo único que deseo es cuidarte

- Pero tendrá que ser en otro momento… ahora me espera Walter – responde Olivia apretando los labios en un gesto de fastidio

- Yo también voy

- No quiero que sospeche nada… ya está bastante nervioso

- Pero quiero saber qué es lo que ha encontrado… mira, podemos ir juntos, pero entrar por separado… le dices que me has llamado y que estoy en camino, puedo esperar fuera unos 10 minutos antes de reunirme con vosotros

- Me parece bien… supongo que Walter entenderás que vayas

- Por supuesto – responde Peter acariciando su mejilla – eres lo que mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… y quiero saber qué es lo que te pasa

- ¿Aunque no te guste?

- Podremos superarlo Olivia…juntos

- Te aseguro que me has ayudado más de lo que imaginas – susurra Olivia mientras le acaricia la barba. Piensa en cómo se sentía al principio de la noche, como ese vacío que creía que llenaba actuando contra los maltratadores y que siempre volvía parecía haber desaparecido. Y tenía la impresión de que no era como en otras ocasiones, donde al día siguiente se sentía otra vez igual, era como si nunca pudiera acabar con ello. Y ahora, con Peter lo había conseguido, con él había visto que existía un camino, que todo tenía un sentido.

- ¿Crees que Walter se pondrá muy nervioso si tardas algo más de media hora? – pregunta Peter atrayendo hacia si a Olivia y besándola de nuevo

- No quiero que se enfade demasiado…

- Te aseguro que tiene un radar para estas cosas… sugiero una ducha… - dice Peter sonriendo

- Bueno…puedo decirle que había un gran atasco en Cambridge – responde Olivia tirando de la mano del joven y sacándole de la cama para llevarle hacia el baño

Una hora y media después, Olivia llega al laboratorio. Walter se está paseando de un lado a otro, nervioso, bajo la atenta mirada de Astrid

- ¡Por fin has llegado! ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

- Ya le he dicho que se calmase – interviene Astrid resignada – que seguro que tendrías otras cosas que hacer

- Si – responde el científico enfadado – pero si alguien se compromete a llegar a una hora, por lo menos tiene que cumplir con su palabra

- Los siento Walter… me entretuve ¿no ha llegado Peter?

- ¿Y por qué tiene que venir? - ¡no tiene nada que hacer aquí! – exclama enfadado

- Para que también sepa el resultado de los análisis… se quedó muy preocupado

- Esto te incumbe a ti… a él no le importa... Bueno, algo si… mi teoría era correcta

- ¿a qué te refieres? – pregunta Olivia confusa

- Los análisis muestran una alta concentración de Cortexiphan en tu sangre

- Pero… ¿Cómo es posible?

- No habrás estado participando en experimentos a mis espaldas ¿verdad?

- ¡No! ¿Cómo crees que voy a hacer eso?

- Podría ser que te pasase como al chico este… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Cameron! ¡Sí! ¡Me acordé! Qué curioso - murmura Walter pensativo

- Pero… ¡Han pasado 25 años!

- Puede que el Cortexiphan hubiese estado latente en tu sangre…quizás almacenado en tu cerebro durante todo este tiempo

- ¿Y por qué no lo hemos detectado antes? Se tendría que haber visto algo en los análisis que me han hecho, incluso en el scanner que me hicieron después de aquel accidente que tuve hace dos años

- No lo sé… quizás algo ha hecho que se active. Quizás ha sido él…puede que te esté convirtiendo en ella… en la que se supone que eras en esa otra realidad de la que siempre está hablando

- Eso… me parece increíble… ¿Qué significa entonces? ¿Qué de pronto voy a cruzar al otro universo?

- No sé cómo lo hacía su Olivia… supongo que tú amigo tendrá alguna idea

- ¿No está tardando mucho? – Pregunta Astrid - ¿Cuándo le has llamado?

- Hace un rato – acierta a decir Olivia confusa, no quiere decir que está en el pasillo esperando a entrar para que Walter no se sienta molesto, y ahora necesita verle con urgencia – voy… voy a ver si ha llegado… quizás no encuentre el laboratorio

- ¿Eso no es un poco raro? Se supone que ha estado aquí un montón de veces – replica extrañado Walter

- De todas formas… necesito tomar un poco de aire fresco – responde Olivia marchándose. Sale al pasillo, esperando ver a Peter, quiere que la abrace, que le diga que todo va a salir bien, pero se encuentra con que el joven no está.


	7. Chapter 7

**TODO ES DIFERENTE**

**7**

Durante un segundo, Olivia se desconcierta, no comprende como Peter no puede estar donde le ha dejado hace unos minutos. Decide salir al vestíbulo, puede que haya ido a dar una vuelta, pero no le ve, sólo hay unos cuantos alumnos que llegan en ese momento. Sale a la calle, pensando que quizás ha ido al coche a buscar cualquier cosa, allí tampoco está. Vuelve al edificio, no comprende lo que ha podido pasar. De repente tiene una idea, lo más probable es que haya ido al servicio, no sabe cómo no ha pensado en esa posibilidad. Sí, seguro que es eso, y puede que ahora esté en el laboratorio esperándola. Así que decide llamar a Astrid para cerciorarse antes de seguir buscando en vano

- ¿Ha llegado Peter? – pregunta esperando que la respuesta acabe con esa desazón que está comenzando a sentir - ¿no? Bien… si aparece haz el favor de llamarme – concluye angustiada. Se pregunta dónde ha podido ir. Se dirige al servicio de caballeros, al más próximo, no cree que haya podido alejarse mucho. . De pronto recibe una llamada, mira la pantalla, no se trata de Astrid, procede del FBI

- Dunham – responde mientras intenta tomar aire, no quiere demostrar sus nervios ante sus compañeros

- Aquí el centro de control agente Dunham, al habla el agente Johnston

- Si, ¿se trata de Peter Bishop? – pregunta adivinando lo que le quiere decir

- Así es, hemos perdido su señal. Estaba en Harvard y de pronto ha desaparecido. Supongo que estaría con usted, al menos ha pasado la noche en su casa

- Si, aquí estaba – responde Olivia molesta, no creía sentirse tan controlada, tendría que haber supuesto que eso ocurriría - ¿pueden haber perdido la señal por alguna interferencia? ¿Algún fallo del sistema?

- no agente Dunham… todo funciona correctamente. Puede que haya decidido huir. Mandaremos una unidad para que investigue sobre el campo esa posibilidad. Usted puede ir haciendo un barrido para comprobarlo. Busque manchas de sangre recientes, debe haberse extraído el chip allí mismo. Estaremos en contacto – termina diciendo el agente Johnston cortando la comunicación. Olivia se siente aturdida, sigue sin comprender que puede haber pasado, Peter no puede haberle hecho eso, no después de haber pasado la noche juntos, de prometerla que le ayudaría. Había creído en sus palabras, no podía haberse equivocado tanto con él. Decide ir al servicio de hombres, al más cercano al laboratorio, no cree que haya tenido tiempo de alejarse más. Entra sin miramientos, un estudiante se cubre rápidamente, asustado por el ímpetu de esa mujer que comienza a abrir puertas sin importarle nada

- ¿has visto a un hombre de unos 30 años, caucásico, con barba, muy alto?

- No…no…esta…estaba sólo – responde el chico con voz temblorosa. Olivia le mira fijamente, no cree que mienta. Mira en los lavabos, no hay nada extraño, nada que señale que alguien se haya hecho ningún tipo de herida.

- Siento haberte asustado – murmura mientras se marcha de allí. Vuelve al laboratorio, cada vez más angustiada.

- ¿Y bien? – Pregunta Walter al ver llegar a la agente - ¿le has encontrado?

- No… ha desaparecido – Acierta a decir

- Supongo que te refieres a que no contesta al teléfono - afirma Astrid

- No… el chip ha dejado de emitir…es como si no estuviera en ninguna parte – responde Olivia con la voz temblorosa

- Eso es imposible… nadie desaparece así como así…bueno, aunque Peter es un caso excepcional…

- ¿crees que el universo…? – comienza a pregunta Olivia, no se atreve a decir lo que está pensando

- ¿qué lo haya eliminado como pensábamos? – Continua Walter con la cuestión de la agente – es una posibilidad… puede que para mantener el equilibrio lo haya desintegrado

- Pero eso es terrible – declara Astrid

- ¿es…es que puede haber pasado eso? ¿Qué Peter pueda haber muerto? – pregunta Olivia alarmada

- Es una posibilidad, no forma parte de ninguno de los dos universos – responde Walter como si fuera algo normal

- ¿Cómo podríamos averiguar si eso ha ocurrido? – inquiere Olivia cada vez más nerviosa

- Supongo que estudiando las variaciones electromagnéticas y de radiación que se hayan producido en el momento de su desaparición. Si supiéramos donde se encontraba

- Estaba en el pasillo – indica Olivia en un susurro. Siente como si comenzase a faltarle el aire y la habitación diera vueltas a su alrededor y lo peor, ese dolor de nuevo en su cabeza

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes? – pregunta Walter perplejo

- el chip…me llamaron del FBI – responde Olivia aunque piensa que ya no hay motivo para ocultarle nada a Walter

- Sí, claro… pero me extraña, nunca son tan precisos – afirma Walter sospechando

- ¿te encuentras bien Olivia – pregunta Astrid preocupada

- No…no puedo… - se queja la agente mientras se sujeta la cabeza pensando quizás así pueda aliviar el dolor, y no puede soportarlo. Tiene la impresión como si el cerebro se estuviera agrandando y quisiera salir abriéndose paso como fuera

- ¡Olivia! – grita Astrid mientras la agente se desmaya cayendo al suelo


	8. Chapter 8

**TODO ES DIFERENTE **

**8**

Una luz blanca cegadora hace que se cubra los ojos con la mano. Ignora donde se encuentra, que es lo que ha pasado. Sólo sabe que el dolor de cabeza ha desaparecido y se siente mejor que nunca, como si todas esas sensaciones de vacío, de angustia, ya no estuvieran, es como si estuviera rodeada de una extraña paz que le hace olvidar todo lo que ha sufrido en su vida, a su padrastro, los experimentos de Walter, el secuestro desde el Otro Lado. Ya nada tiene importancia, sólo quiere disfrutar de ese momento, le gustaría permanecer al abrigo de esa extraña luz eternamente

- ¿Olivia? – Pregunta una voz a sus espaldas despertándola de su ensimismamiento - ¡Olivia! – Vuelve a decir la voz, se vuelve y se encuentra con Peter, que la mira extrañado. Ella se sorprende en un principio, pero luego sonríe feliz

- ¡Estás vivo! – Exclama Olivia mientras se acerca a él y le abraza – creí que no te volvería a ver

- ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? – vuelve a preguntar el joven mientras le acaricia la mejilla, un gesto de cariño pero en su voz y en su rostro se muestra una gran preocupación

- No lo sé… mi cabeza… y luego me encontré aquí… ¿qué ocurre Peter?

- Tienes que volver… ¡OLIVIA!... no puedes quedarte aquí… ¿ME OYES OLIVIA?... ellos no pueden saber que tú… ¡DESPIERTA OLIVIA!... te quiero – termina diciendo él mientras ella nota como tiran de ella, alejándole de Peter y extiende su mano en un último intento de permanecer con él, pero le es imposible y grita su nombre desesperada, no quiere dejar al hombre que le ha dado sentido a su vida.

Despierta sobresaltada, tiene un gran dolor en el pecho, mira a su alrededor y ve a Walter mirándola con preocupación y con unas palas de un desfibrilador en las manos

- Oh…bien… ya estás entre nosotros

- ¿qué… qué ha pasado? – pregunta aún aturdida, se da cuenta de que está tendida en el suelo

- te desmayaste – responde Astrid – nos has dado un buen susto

- Y tanto que si – ratifica Walter – ha habido un momento en el que te hemos perdido… menos mal que teníamos un desfibrilador aquí

- Aunque hasta ahora sólo lo has utilizado para asar tus filetes – responde la joven resignada

- Por supuesto… ¡tenía que practicar! Y además los dejaba en su punto – se justifica Walter como si su proceder fuera de lo más normal

- ¿Podéis dejar eso? – les recrimina Olivia mientras se incorpora. Astrid se adelanta y la ayuda a levantarse – he estado en un lugar

- ¿Has visto una luz? ¿Has sentido una gran paz?

- Si… ¿es lo que se siente cuando se cruza al Otro Lado con el Cortexiphan?

- ¿estabas en un túnel? – vuelve a preguntar Walter

- No Walter…

- Lo que has vivido es una experiencia cercana a la muerte… mucha gente dice que ha cruzado al Otro Lado, pero no al que nosotros conocemos, no el otro universo, sino más bien a lo que hay después, y es lo que has sentido tú, has vivido esa situación

- No… no puedo creerlo… todo era muy real… ¡he visto a Peter!

- Por supuesto que lo es… el cerebro quiere que lo sea, para que el sufrimiento sea menor… por eso emite endorfinas para aliviar el transito

- Pero… he hablado con Peter… he notado sus brazos rodeándome… su mano en mi mejilla

- No era real Olivia… tu cerebro te daba lo que querías ver… a veces incluso proyecta imágenes de seres queridos para atenuar el dolor y quizás hayas visto a Peter por eso… por que le tenías en tu mente en el momento en que se te paró el corazón

- Insistía en que volviese… que no tenía que estar allí – asegura pensativa Olivia

- Es lo que suele pasar…Era muy importante para ti ¿verdad?

- Si… y tenía razón Walter… él formaba parte de nuestra vida…lo he llegado a sentir dentro de mi

- No te preocupes… comenzaré a investigar qué es lo que le ha pasado. Si de nuevo se encuentra en otro plano, daremos con él y le volveremos a traer… ya lo hicimos una vez…Pero ahora no… tú eres lo primero y quiero averiguar el origen de esos dolores de cabeza… así que en cuanto te sientas algo mejor nos vamos a Massive Dynamic

- ¿es que vas a venir conmigo? – pregunta sorprendida Olivia

- Por ti haría cualquier sacrificio… pero no me voy a alojar en un hotel… La empresa tiene habitaciones estériles… Astrid llama a Nina y exígele que me prepare una

- Querrás decir que se lo pida por favor – responde Astrid

- No… con Nina hay que actuar de forma enérgica…

- Sabes que colaborará en todo lo que le pidas – responde Olivia suspirando, se siente agotada

- Por supuesto, yo iré con vosotros – replica Astrid – no me parece recomendable que conduzcas en las condiciones en las que te encuentras

- Yo podría hacerlo – interviene el científico – yo era un buen conductor

- Eso fue hace casi 20 años Walter – asegura Astrid

- Si, pero es como montar en bicicleta… no se olvida – protesta él

- Mejor lo dejamos para otro día…ahora han cambiado muchas cosas –

- Astrid tiene razón… si quieres, cuando tengamos más tiempo te llevo a practicar con el coche – asegura Olivia intentado sonreír

- Pero que sea por una carretera desierta – afirma Astrid mientras le ofrece a Olivia una taza de té

- Cómo queráis – gruñe Walter – pero tendrías que confiar más en mí…por cierto, hija ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te sigue doliendo la cabeza?

- No…ya no…pero hay otras cosas…

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿A qué te refieres?

- es algo difuso… aún no lo tengo muy claro… como sensaciones extrañas, recuerdos borrosos

- Puede que tu experiencia los haya despertado… no te preocupes, estarás bien. – afirma Walter mientras Olivia le mira preocupada, se siente confusa ante todo lo que está pasando y no le gusta nada


	9. Chapter 9

**TODO ES DIFERENTE (publicado)**

**9**

En Massive Dynamic, Olivia se encuentra tumbada en la camilla del equipo de resonancia magnética mientras se le realiza un scanner cerebral, le ha pedido que no se mueva y que se tranquilice, pero no puede parar de pensar en cómo se encontró con Peter en ese mundo imaginario que Walter decía su cerebro había creado, pero ella estaba segura que no se trataba de eso y que era muy real. Sintió sus manos acariciándola, su voz era clara, sus ojos, su mirada, eso no podía ser una fantasía, ni su respiración. No, no podía serlo. Peter tenía que estar en algún sitio, y lo único que quería era protegerla, por eso le insistía en que se marchase, quizás él mismo estaba en peligro, puede que su vida corriese peligro, y tenía que ayudarle. Aunque no sabía cómo lo haría, ese era el principal problema, y claro, también estaba Walter, a pesar de que parecía que se estaba comenzando a convencer de lo importante que era Peter en sus vidas. No podía perderle, no ahora que lo había encontrado, él la completaba, llenaba ese vacío de su corazón que había sentido desde siempre. Y no entendía como sus sentimientos hacía él eran tan marcados. Le amaba, aunque fuera extraño, le conocía sólo desde hacía unas semanas pero sentía que no era así, era como si hubieran pasado mucho más tiempo juntos. Por eso tenía que luchar por él, encontrarle donde fuera que estuviese, porque estaba segura que estaba vivo, y deseaba que esta prueba a la que Walter había insistido que se sometiese acabara pronto, quería empezar cuanto antes

- Está algo nerviosa – asegura el técnico mirando los datos

- Teníamos que haber insistido en lo del sedante – protesta Walter moviéndose de la ventana que comunica las dos salas a la pantalla del ordenador

- Olivia no lo quería, ya lo sabes – asegura Nina

- No se encuentra en una situación favorable como para rechazar ciertos ofrecimientos… está muy estresada desde que ese… joven apareció en su vida

- ¿te refieres a Peter? ¿A tu hijo?

- ¡No es mi hijo!... puede que en otro universo, pero no en este…y mira que se lo dije a ella, no te acerques a él, no sabemos cuáles serían las consecuencias de su presencia en nuestro universo, y ahora ella…

- ¿ella qué? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Walter?

- Se ha enamorado…no sé cuál es su grado de implicación con… Peter, pero imagino que mucho

- Espera un momento… ¿Olivia está enamorada? – pregunta Nina con una gran sonrisa

- No te hagas ilusiones…él se ha marchado

- ¿se ha ido? Pero… ¿Dónde?

- No lo sabemos… ha desaparecido como por arte de magia… en un momento estaba y al siguiente no…

- ¿Estabais presentes cuando sucedió? – pregunta extrañada Nina

- No, se encontraba en el pasillo mientras Olivia hacía tiempo… seguro que han pasado la noche juntos haciendo el…

- ¿Has comprobado las lecturas electromagnéticas o los niveles de radiación para saber si ha habido variaciones significativas? – pregunta Nina interrumpiéndole

- No hace falta que me digas lo que tengo que hacer – gruñe el científico – ya lo había pensado, pero he preferido venir con Olivia y averiguar qué es lo que le podía pasar. Eso puede esperar

- ¿Qué crees que le ocurre? – pregunta preocupada Nina

- No lo sé – murmura el científico atendiendo a la pantalla

- Espero que no sea un tumor – afirma Nina angustiada - mi pobre niña no se lo merece

- No es tu hija – protesta Walter sin mirarla

- como si lo fuera…cuide de ella durante mucho tiempo, la conozco muy bien

- Creo que te equivocas… oh…espera… ¿qué es eso?

- ¿qué has visto? – pregunta Nina acercándose al monitor

- Esto es muy raro… curioso…sorprendente – dice para sí Walter provocando la mirada interrogante de Nina hacia el técnico que encoge los hombros

- No sé a lo que se refiere…todo está bien…no parece haber tumores ni manchas extrañas – responde el hombre

- Hay que saber mirar joven… tener la mente abierta a lo imposible…bien, ya hemos terminado… Saque a Olivia de ese lugar – ordena al técnico - no creo que se encuentre muy cómoda. ¡Espere! Supongo que tendrán archivadas otras tomografías de la agente Dunham

- Si – las que le realizamos cuando volvió del Otro lado…bueno, cuando la devolvieron…haga el favor de traerlas – le dice al técnico - ¿qué es lo que piensas Walter?

- Quiero comprobar una cosa…nada más

- ¿Me dirás lo que pasa? – pregunta Nina intrigada

- Cuando venga Olivia, no tengo ganas de repetir las cosas dos veces

- Pero… ¿está enferma? ¿Es a causa de esos dolores de cabeza?

- Siempre has sido muy pesada ¿es que nunca cambiarás?

- ¿qué es lo que te pasa conmigo Walter? ¿Por qué no me das una tregua ahora que Olivia tiene un problema?

- No sabría decir si se trata de un problema como tal… ¡Bien, ya está aquí! – Exclama mientras ve como la agente entra en la sala - ¿Cómo te encuentras hija?

- Con ganas de salir de aquí y empezar a buscar a Peter… ¿has encontrado algo?

- Pues si… pero no te asustes, no es lo que teme Nina… es algo extraordinario

- ¿qué es lo que quieres decir Walter?

- Has cambiado Olivia…ya no eres la misma


	10. Chapter 10

**TODO ES DIFERENTE (publicado)**

**10**

Olivia recibe las palabras de Walter con asombro, aunque ya intuía que algo había cambiado en su interior pero no podía apreciar de qué se trataba

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Pregunta Nina molesta – ¡cómo puedes hablar así a Olivia!

- Estoy diciendo la verdad, y si no mira estas tomografías – dice tomando las que acaba de traer el técnico y colocándolas para que las vean las dos mujeres – aquí está la de hace unos meses cuando regresó de ese lugar donde la llevaron – murmura enfadado – y aquí la nueva… ¿veis algo?

- Pues no – responde Nina acercándose

- ¿Cómo va a verlo alguien tan ciego como tú? ¡Es que no lo ves!

- Walter…tranquilo… por favor, explica lo que has descubierto – interviene Olivia apoyándose en una mesa

- Lo que quiero decir y si nadie me interrumpe es que tu cerebro ha cambiado

- Eso es imposible – le interrumpe Nina – eso es inconcebible

- Olivia… ¿quieres decirle a esta mujer que me deje hablar? Gracias…vamos a ver…comparando con los resultados de hace unos meses…tu hemisferio derecho, el que se corresponde con la parte de los sentimientos, las sensaciones…es ahora casi un milímetro más grande…aunque claro, para vuestros ojos ignorantes eso es imperceptible

- eso… ¿eso es la causa de los dolores de cabeza? – pregunta preocupada Olivia

- Así es – afirma orgulloso Walter

- ¿tú te sientes diferente Olivia? – pregunta Nina preocupada

- He de reconocer que algo si… pero lo achacaba a todo lo que ha estado pasando con el otro Universo

- A mí me parece que no es por eso… ¿no dijiste esta mañana que tenías sensaciones extrañas? ¿Otros recuerdos?

- Si, pero supongo que eso fue a causa de los dolores de cabeza…del trauma que sufrí

- ¿De qué recuerdos habla Olivia? – Pregunta Nina confusa

- Son situaciones que no he vivido… como haber estado en el apartamento de mi alternativa, incluso de haber peleado con ella… es como si estuviese viendo una película y estoy segura de que no viví eso… incluso veo a Peter tocando el piano…

- ¡y ahí está el culpable de todo! – Exclama Walter – sabía que su presencia aquí no traería nada nuevo

- No lo entiendo Walter… ya hemos estado en el Otro Lado varias veces y ellos aquí… y no ha pasado nada parecido

- porque se trata de universos paralelos…. En el caso de permanecer dos iguales en el mismo sitio en un plazo de tiempo breve uno cruzaría al Otro Lado para restablecer el equilibrio.

- Walter… volvamos a Peter… ¿no es lo mismo?

- Para nada, él no venía de un universo paralelo, sino de una realidad que ya no existe… y que ha sido sustituida por esta en la que nos encontramos

- ¿y entonces? ¿Cómo ha podido influir sobre mí?

- Te dije que te apartaras de él, que no te implicases, pero no me hiciste caso

- Walter… a veces no se pueden reprimir los sentimientos – protesta Nina mirando con preocupación a Olivia que baja la mirada

- Ya lo sé… pero que conste que te lo advertí y ahora…

- ¿Por qué no terminas de una vez ya Walter? ¿Qué es lo que te ronda por la cabeza? – cuestiona Nina

- La Olivia de la antigua realidad y la de esta nueva…os habéis mezclado

- ¿Y qué significa todo eso? ¿Qué es lo que me va a pasar ahora? – pregunta la agente confusa

- supongo que nada grave…espero – responde el científico reservado

- ¡Pero se supone que voy a tener recuerdos de dos vidas! ¡eso será una locura!

- Un poco confuso sí que será… pero estoy seguro que tu podrás superarlo… eres especial Olivia, la persona adecuada para esta situación

- Espero que tengas razón Walter, porque yo no lo creo así

- Me pregunto si esto que le ha pasado a Olivia nos ocurrirá a nosotros también – asegura Nina

- No puedo confirmarlo… a ti te ha pasado – dice dirigiéndose a Olivia – por los sentimientos que tenías hacía Peter y que has afianzado en el breve espacio de tiempo de estas semanas… pero ahora que no está, supongo que ya no corremos ese riesgo

- Peter ha desaparecido, pero estoy segura que regresará…voy a remover cielo y tierra para buscarle y espero que tú me ayudes – afirma Olivia enfadada

- Claro… claro que lo haré – responde Walter acobardado por el ímpetu de la agente

- Un momento – les interrumpe Nina – como ya hemos dicho Olivia ha cambiado por Peter… pero ¿y si lo hacemos nosotros por ella?

- Por una vez en tu vida has hecho un razonamiento correcto… te felicito

- Me asombra tu actitud, pero por favor, contéstame

- Ignoro lo que pueda pasar… quizás nos afecte de igual forma… aunque espero que sea menos traumático

- Pero ¿y yo? ¿Puede que pierda todos mis recuerdos? – pregunta asustada Olivia

- No sé cómo evolucionarás, depende de la que sea más fuerte

- Peter me contó lo complicada que fue la vida de esa otra Olivia… y estoy segura que no me dijo todo… Y sé que mi historia no es que sea ideal, pero al menos no es tan complicada como lo era la de esa otra realidad… No quiero cambiar Walter


	11. Chapter 11

**TODO ES DIFERENTE**

**11**

Olivia pronuncia esas palabras con temblor en la voz, a pesar de todo tiene miedo de lo que le está pasando, teme perder su identidad, aunque recuerda como combatía la ansiedad al perseguir a los maltratadores y se encuentra con que apenas tiene sentimientos por eso, como si no fuera ella quien lo hacía

- Puede que sea lo mejor – responde Walter

- No sé cómo puedes decir eso… Sufrió peores experiencias que las mías

- Y tenía esa habilidad para cruzar al Otro Lado gracias al Cortexiphan, puede que sea algo positivo

- Y que seguramente le trajo muchos problemas – responde la agente

- Piensa que también puede aportar muchas más cosas, tendrás información de la que hasta ahora carecemos

- ¿respecto a qué?

- La Máquina, esa gente del Otro Lado… se ve que tu antigua versión los conocía mejor que nosotros

- ¿Y de que servirá? Se supone que tenemos que colaborar con ellos para solucionar el problema del universo

- Estoy seguro que esa gente tienen otros planes, quien sabe si no han sido ellos los que se han llevado a Peter

- ¿Piensas que lo han secuestrado? – pregunta Olivia preocupada

- O que ha cruzado voluntariamente… aunque supongo que en ese caso se habría despedido de ti, no parecía tan maleducado – responde Walter esbozando una sonrisa

- Puede que se hayan enterado de quien es y de todo lo que implica – asegura Nina

- Tengo que hablar con Broyles ahora mismo – afirma Olivia mientras se dirige hacia la puerta

- Pero… Olivia… tienes que reposar, por lo menos un día… has estado al borde de la muerte. No, mejor dicho… has estado muerta

- Lo siento Walter, no puedo perder el tiempo. Puede que Peter se encuentre en peligro – asegura mientras sale al pasillo seguida por unos preocupados Walter y Nina – Le diré a Astrid que te lleve a Harvard para que comiences a investigar como Peter ha podido desaparecer. Yo iré a la Estatua de la Libertad y les preguntaré

- ¿Y crees que si lo han secuestrado te lo van a decir?

- No, pero por lo menos veré sus caras, quizás saque alguna información de sus gestos

- Insisto Olivia tendrías que tomártelo con más tranquilidad, no creo que sea bueno que te encuentres con esa gente, tu corazón ya ha sufrido demasiado

- Y yo te digo Walter que no te preocupes, no me pasará nada

- Si… como siempre – murmura el científico – pero todo tiene un límite

En la Estatua de la Libertad, Olivia se encuentra con Broyles

- ¿está segura que ellos se han llevado a Peter? – pregunta escéptico Broyles mientras se dirigen hacia la sala de la Máquina

- Si, es lo que pienso

- ¿Y qué dice el doctor Bishop?

- Walter ha planteado varias opciones, y esta es la que considero que es la más acertada

- Sabe que no podemos molestarles con acusaciones falsas

- Si señor, no pretendo eso, sólo quiero información

- No entiendo… ¿y cómo pretende hacerlo? ¿Va a ir a preguntarles si han secuestrado a un tipo que apareció de repente y que asegura que es hijo del Secretario? Tendrá que ser cautelosa

- Lo procuraré señor

- No lo intente, quiero que lo sea… No puedo tolerar conflicto alguno con los del Otro Lado, nuestras relaciones ya son bastante tensas como para provocarles con algo más

- Se señor, así lo haré

- Eso espero, se cómo se lleva con su alternativa y le pido que mantenga la compostura

- Comprendo que su obligación es advertirme señor, pero no se preocupe, se lo que tengo que hacer

- Por cierto… he hablado con el doctor Bishop ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- Bien señor

- No es lo que me ha contado el doctor Bishop

- Sabe que siempre exagera, señor

- No me lo parecía esta vez agente Dunham

- Simplemente un dolor de cabeza sin importancia

- Nos encontramos en un momento en que la necesito al 100 por 100

- Puede estar seguro que mis facultades no están mermadas

- Confió en que será así agente Dunham… y hay otra cosa, cuando hablé con el doctor Bishop tuve la impresión de que quería contarme algo más ¿sabe de qué podría tratarse?

- No señor, no hay nada más… sabe que Walter tiene esa forma tan suya para hablar, le puedo asegurar que todo está bien

- Ya… agente Dunham, recuerde que somos un equipo, que todo lo que afecta a uno de sus miembros puede influir en el resto

- Si señor, lo tengo en cuenta – asegura Olivia, no quiere contarle a Broyles lo que Walter ha descubierto, ni lo que ella misma está sintiendo, no hasta que ella misma se aclare - ¿Ya han avisado a los del Otro Lado de esta reunión?

- Si, y les ha parecido extraña, no encuentran razón alguna para que se produzca, por eso la acompañaré, para que sea algo más diplomático

- Gracias señor – responde Olivia mientras entran en la zona del scanner. Se quedan quietos para que les analice y cuando la luz roja salta una alarma

- ALERTA, INTRUSO EN LA SALA DEL SCANNER, ALERTA INTRUSO


	12. Chapter 12

**TODO ES DIFERENTE**

**12**

Broyles mira estupefacto a Olivia mientras ella frunce los labios en un gesto de resignación

- Quizás sí que tenga algo que contarle – declara mientras levanta los brazos en el momento en que entran varios soldados y la rodean empuñando sus armas

En la enfermería, Broyles mira atentamente a Olivia que está terminando de ponerse su chaqueta después de que el médico le haya realizado las pruebas pertinentes para determinar si se trata de un cambiaformas

- Sé que no es cierto, que usted sigue siendo la Olivia Dunham con la que he trabajado durante todos estos años, pero no entiendo que es lo que ha pasado

- Ni yo misma lo sé… Walter dice que las dos realidades se han mezclado en mí,… y lo cierto es que lo siento así

- Pero ¿Cómo ha llegado a ocurrir eso?

- Peter – dice nada más Olivia

- ¿Qué? ¿Usted y él…? Agente Dunham, sabe cuál es la política del FBI con respecto a las relaciones entre agentes y aunque el señor Bishop no era propiamente un…

- ¿y qué importancia tiene eso ahora? – Responde Olivia – sufrí un colapso… se me paró el corazón, vi a Peter en lo que según dijo Walter era una ensoñación de mi mente, y yo estoy segura de lo contrario, que le vi realmente, que cruce al Otro Lado… que como mi predecesora he adquirido esa habilidad

- ¿Y por qué no me contó todo eso antes de seguir adelante? Sabe cuál es el proceso para acceder a la sala de la Máquina

- No lo sé… sigo confusa con todo lo que está pasando… tanto que ni pensé en el scanner, creí que no apreciaría ese pequeño cambio

- Está configurado para eso, para destacar las diferencias entre alternativos, y por supuesto para impedir que los cambiaformas utilicen este acceso

- Así es – les interrumpe el médico – tengo los resultados de las pruebas, agente Broyles

- Como ya he dicho, estoy seguro que no hay ningún problema, pero por favor doctor Johnston continúe

- Gracias, pues bien, la agente Dunham no es un cambiaformas, las radiografías no muestran señales de discos duros. Lo que si indican son ligeros cambios en su morfología…cicatrices que antes no estaban o la estructura de su cerebro en la que se aprecia una transformación imperceptible. Es por eso que el scanner hizo saltar la alarma, no la reconoció. Al menos su análisis de ADN la identifica como Olivia Dunham, y a no ser que sea de nuevo su alternativa simulando ser ella, esto me parece un suceso increíble

- Puedo asegurarle que soy yo… - responde Olivia intentando sonreír – fue usted quien me trató cuando regresé del Otro Lado… por cierto ¿qué tal está su hijo David? ¿Sigue con esa manía de morderse las uñas?

- No… seguí su consejo y todo se solucionó

- Sabía que pasaría, ya le dije como funcionó con mi sobrina Ella – responde Olivia

- ¿a qué viene todo esto? – pregunta Broyles confuso

- Sencillo – responde el médico – esta información sólo la podía conocer la agente Dunham, es una prueba de que efectivamente es ella. Lo que me pregunto es ¿Cómo es posible que haya cambiado?

- Esa es la pregunta del millón – responde Broyles – y el doctor Bishop ya está trabajando sobre ellos… y nosotros tenemos que ir a reunirnos con la gente del Otro Lado ¿está todo preparado para que la agente Dunham pueda acceder al scanner sin problemas?

- Si señor, ya hemos introducido los nuevos parámetros. No volverá a saltar ninguna alarma… a no ser que vuelva a cambiar

- Supongo que no… por lo menos en un plazo de tiempo breve – asegura Olivia frunciendo los labios

- Si ocurre espero que nos avise… una última petición, me gustaría estudiar los resultados de sus pruebas en mayor profundidad por si encuentro algo más

- Sí, claro – responde la agente esbozando una sonrisa

- por supuesto mantendrá todo su trabajo bajo una estricta confidencialidad – interviene Broyles – sé que es un caso digno de premio Nobel, pero ya sabe lo que arriesgamos si se da a conocer todo esto

- Por supuesto agente Broyles, se cuál es mi obligación y protegeré a la agente Dunham todo lo posible

- Gracias… bien agente Dunham ¿dispuesta para proceder a la reunión? – pregunta Broyles

- Si señor, podemos irnos – asegura Olivia mientras se levanta y pasa por delante de su jefe que le cede el paso amablemente y se dirigen de nuevo a la sala del scanner

- ¿y que ha informado sobre el retraso? – pregunta interesada Olivia

- qué teníamos problemas técnicos… lo cual es verdad

- Siento todo lo que ha pasado señor… no quería provocar este conflicto


	13. Chapter 13

**TODO ES DIFERENTE**

**13**

**- **No se preocupe. Lo cierto es que yo tampoco confiaría mucho en los demás si de pronto me viese en su situación

- Pero tenía que haber contado la verdad, por lo menos a usted… siempre me ha apoyado en todo, incluso cuando supo que ella había mantenido una relación con Peter, quiso protegerme del dolor que eso podía causarme

- ¿Cómo? ¿De qué habla? – pregunta confuso Broyles

- Oh… lo siento… uno de esos recuerdos adquiridos… tendré que aprender a diferenciarlos antes de hablar

- ¿se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho? Que la otra Olivia y Peter…

- Si… estuvieron juntos – responde la agente con naturalidad – pero Peter se equivocó, y le perdoné…ella le perdonó, me refiero a mí en la otra realidad…

- ¿Y no le molesta?

- Es lo que tenía que pasar, pero es como si me encontrase en el momento emocional en el que ella se hallaba cuando cambió todo…

- ¿Y sus sentimientos hacía ella? Lo pregunto por qué si eso va a influir en el proceso de esta reunión…

- No será así señor… sé cuál es mi lugar

- Cada vez me sorprendo más de lo que está ocurriendo…Es como si usted se encuentra ahora en el lugar de Peter Bishop

- Con la diferencia de que pertenezco a esta realidad

- No se verá en el riesgo de desaparecer – comenta asustado Broyles

- Estoy segura que a Peter no le ha pasado eso, espero que se encuentre en el Otro Lado en vez de lo que ha llegado a plantear Walter, no quiero ni imaginar que haya muerto

- Esperemos que sea así… bien, ya estamos aquí – dice Broyles parándose en el centro de la sala del scanner- ¿preparada?

- Totalmente señor – asegura Olivia

- POR FAVOR, MANTENGANSE INMOVILES – anuncia una voz desde los altavoces para inmediatamente verse rodeados por una luz roja durante unos segundos que a Olivia se le antojan interminables.

- PUEDEN PASAR – vuelve a decir la voz. Broyles y Olivia suspiran a la vez, aliviados por la ausencia de problemas y nerviosos por el próximo encuentro. Cuando salen a la zona neutral se topan con Altivia, que parece aburrida de esperar

- Siento el retraso, hemos tenido algún problema con el scanner – se disculpa Broyles

- Supongo que podrían haberlo detectado antes de organizar cualquier reunión – responde ella con un gesto de fastidio – tenemos trabajo importante que hacer para estar perdiendo el tiempo con tonterías

- Lo sé – contesta Broyles con calma – queremos hacer una consulta

- ¿sólo eso? ¿Y para eso no podían haber hablado con cualquiera de los que están aquí? ¿o es que tenías ganas de verme? – pregunta mirando a Olivia que siente como se enfurece cada vez más

- ¿habéis secuestrado a uno de los nuestros? – pregunta de repente Olivia consiguiendo que Broyles y Altivia la miren sorprendidos

- ¿Te crees que ahora nos dedicamos a eso? no tenemos interés alguno en vosotros

- No habéis demostrado lo mismo en otras ocasiones – asegura Olivia molesta, creía que iba a poder soportarlo, pero el rencor que siente hacia ella es más fuerte de lo se pensaba. Es como si se hubiese multiplicado por mil. Tenía la sensación de que después de haber estado colaborando con ella en el caso McClellan todo se había suavizado, pero ahora surgía algo nuevo, que parecía incompleto, pendiente de solucionar y tuvo que frenarse para no seguir con eso que quería salir de su interior, que empujaba en sus entrañas con un ansia inusitada y supuso que se trataba de la otra, de aquella que aunque pensaba que sí, no había resulto totalmente su conflicto con esa mujer que tenía delante

- Oh, tu secuestro – asegura sonriendo Altivia consiguiendo que Olivia sienta una punzada de rabia en el pecho - ¿te sirve mucho eso para causar lástima entre los tuyos?

- Agente Dunham – interrumpe Broyles mirando a Altivia – por favor, rogamos su colaboración

- Si han venido hasta aquí preguntado por ese tipo debe ser importante – responde ella

- Así es

- Pues lo siento, aquí no hay nadie de su lado ¿contentos?

- Un momento – interrumpe Olivia mientras Broyles ruega en su interior que no cometa ninguna imprudencia – Me gustaría pasar e investigar

- Ni hablar – responde Altivia tajante

- ¿Es que tenéis algo que ocultar? – pregunta Olivia desafiante

- La situación ya es bastante delicada como para dedicarnos a buscar fantasmas. Insisto en que nadie de su universo está aquí, a no ser claro que… lo enviarais vosotros y que estéis preocupados por haber perdido el contacto…

- No ha pasado eso – asegura Broyles

- Puede que sea alguien de otra de sus agencias… que estén mandando espías a nuestro mundo

- le aseguro que el FBI es el único involucrado en este asunto

- Ya sabemos lo descoordinadas que todas esas organizaciones en su mundo… ¿Por qué no va a pasar eso?


	14. Chapter 14

**TODO ES DIFERENTE**

**14**

Broyles suspira resignado ante la insistencia de Altivia y cansado ante su negativa decide concluir la reunión

- Gracias por su colaboración agente Dunham. Confiamos en su palabra. De todas formas si obtiene alguna información le agradeceríamos que nos la facilitase

- Ya – responde taciturna Altivia – si es que me entero de algo

- Espero que cumplas con tu palabra – le recrimina Olivia

- Te veo diferente – responde de repente su alternativa mirándola con curiosidad

- Vuelvo a darle las gracias agente Dunham – interviene Broyles – creo que nos ha respondido de forma efectiva a nuestra pregunta. Pienso que ya hemos terminado. – termina diciendo mientras Altivia asiente ligeramente y se marcha no sin antes echar un último vistazo a Olivia

- Miente – sentencia la agente cuando su alternativa ya no está

- Será mejor que antes de discutir eso salgamos de aquí – asegura Broyles con tono autoritario

- No sé qué interés tendrán en ocultarnos que tienen a Peter, a no ser que le quieran volver a utilizar en la Máquina

- Agente Dunham, no puede lanzar hipótesis sobre eso. Tendremos que fiarnos de su palabra

- Sé que tenemos que colaborar, que juntos podremos salvar el universo, pero puede que ellos tengan otros planes

- ¿Sabe que me recuerda mucho al doctor Bishop en estos momentos?

- Si… yo también pensaba que se trataba de una de sus paranoias, pero les conozco señor y muy bien

- Estuvo retenida durante dos meses en una de sus celdas, su alternativa se hizo pasar por usted, por orden del Secretario, mintiéndonos a todos, pero recuerde, tenemos un trato y todas las acciones de guerra han quedado suspendidas

- Si, quizás me esté dejando llevar por el ímpetu de mi predecesora, ella tuvo muchos más problemas que yo con Walternativo y su gente… pero sigo pensando que tienen un motivo oculto para negar que Peter se encuentra en su universo

- Me voy a permitir lanzar una teoría hipotética… en el caso de que sea así, que Peter esté allí ¿no piensa que quizás quieran mantenerlo en secreto para protegerle? Puede que no haya pasado lo mismo que con el doctor Bishop, que Walternativo sí que le ha aceptado, que ahora esté con su familia tranquilamente

- Es una posibilidad, pero no es motivo para mentirnos y no creo que Peter sea capaz de ocultarse de esa manera. No, él no es así…yo no… Si ocurriese eso nos lo habría hecho saber de alguna forma. Seguro que está retenido contra su voluntad

- A no ser que como dice el doctor Bishop…

- No señor, insisto… Peter está vivo… y estoy convencida porque lo siento así

- Está bien… pondré en alerta a la división para que estén atentos a cualquier seña sobre Peter

- Se lo agradezco señor

- No lo haga… Peter Bishop posee importante información sobre nosotros… no podemos dejar que caiga en malas manos… Espero que no se equivoque agente Dunham y gastemos nuestros recursos en una falsa corazonada

- Confié en mi señor… mi instinto nunca falla y ahora lo tengo por partida doble… Si me disculpa volveré al laboratorio para ver si Walter ha encontrado algo

- Como quiera, llámeme con cualquier información que consiga y le sugiero que descanse un rato, se la ve agotada

- Gracias señor, pero estoy bien… no se preocupe – asegura Olivia entusiasmada, por una vez desde que empezó todo, se siente optimista. Piensa que pronto volverá a encontrarse con Peter, que estarán juntos de nuevo. Y en su cabeza, comienza a dar vueltas una idea, algo que ha hizo su antigua versión y que piensa que podría intentar y tiene que preguntarle a Walter si es posible

- No, Olivia… no podemos hacerlo – responde el científico evasivo

- Pero… ¿por qué? – pregunta molesta Olivia, no entiende su negativa

- No sé cómo hacerte cruzar

- Pero yo si… lo tengo aquí, en mi cabeza… tienes que aplicarme Cortexiphan y luego entraré en el tanque, me concentraré y ya está

- ¿Y crees que es así de fácil? ¿y después? ¿Cómo volverás? No creas que vas a poder utilizar el puente de la Estatua de la Libertad

- Lo se… cuando llegue ese momento ya lo pensaré… y Peter estará con migo para ayudarme

- La verdad Olivia, no te reconozco… ¿es que esa cabeza nueva tuya no te muestra lo contrario?

- Ella podía hacerlo… cruzó en los dos sentidos

- ¿Y no sabes lo que paso entre medias? ¿No recuerdas eso? ¿Cómo experimentaron contigo? ¿Cómo perdiste tu identidad? ¿Todo lo que sufriste allí y como te afectó cuando volviste?


	15. Chapter 15

**TODO ES DIFERENTE**

**15**

Olivia aprieta los labios ante la respuesta de Walter, considera que Walter tiene uno de sus momentos de llevar la contraria y más aún si Peter está por medio. Tendrá que insistir para convencerle, pero le llama la atención su afirmación

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso Walter?

- No se… ¿no me lo has contado tú?

- Creo que no… aunque ahora no estoy muy segura, a veces dudo de lo que pertenece a esta línea de tiempo y a la otra.

- Entonces lo más seguro es que me lo hayas dicho tú… a no ser que… - se interrumpe Walter pensativo

- ¿Piensas que tú también estás cambiando?

- Aunque no me siento así… es una posibilidad… ya que te ha pasado a ti, puede que influya en el resto de nosotros. Pero pienso que es muy pronto para confirmarlo…me fijare más en lo que hago… ¡hare un diario!

- Walter… ¿podemos volver con lo que te he pedido?

- Oh claro…No voy a participar en eso… no quiero que te vuelvan a hacer daño

- Eso no pasará Walter… te prometo que tendré cuidado

- No… ni hablar… y no creas que me vas a convencer. Ya perdí un hijo…dos si contamos al Peter del Otro Lado… y no quiero perderte a ti

- Pero… Peter nos necesita… ¿no te preocupa lo que le pueda pasar?

- Claro que si… pero estoy seguro de que estará bien y más aún si se encuentra en el Otro Lado… con su familia

- Nosotros somos su familia… lo sabes

- No, yo perdí eso hace mucho… y eso es imposible de recuperar, nada podrá sustituirlos, aunque se trate de alguien de otra realidad, ya aprendí la lección

- Tienes otra oportunidad ayudando a Peter

- No… Olivia, no comprendes nada… no hay solución para mí ya…Entiendo tu ansia por volver a encontrarte con Peter y que lo harías todo por él, pero considera algo, piensa en todas las dificultades que te podrás encontrar, imagina que cruzas, que tienes suerte y no te detectan… pero ¿Cómo encontrarás a Peter? Si está allí, puede que esté con Walternativo… pero ¿y si está huyendo como tú dices? ¿Dónde le buscarás? Lo siento Olivia considero que es un gran riesgo

- Yo no puedo conformarme con esa respuesta Walter, No voy a resignarme

- No cometas una locura Olivia. Piensa en todos los problemas en los que puedes meterte. Busca entre esos recuerdos de tu otra vida y verás que tengo razón

- Está bien… lo pensaré

- ¿Me lo prometes? – insiste el científico preocupado

- Lo haré Walter, no te preocupes… por cierto ¿has descubierto algo?

- Sigo estudiando los datos conseguidos en el pasillo, pero te puede adelantar que si hubo variaciones significativas de radiación y electromagnéticas

- Como si alguien hubiera cruzado – asegura Olivia

- Si… podría ser… aunque también está la posibilidad de que le Universo le haya devuelto al sitio de dónde provenía

- ¿y qué sitio es ese?

- Lo desconozco Olivia, tanto podría ser un tercer universo como el posible vacío que hay entre los universos…o quizás sea el futuro… Si Peter nos hubiera contado donde se encontraba después de que la realidad cambiase…

- Ni el mismo lo sabía – responde taciturna Olivia

- Sólo queda esperar – asegura Walter – estoy seguro que si Peter ya se puso en contacto con nosotros una vez, lo volverá a intentar, ya verás que si… ten paciencia

- Puede que tengas razón, pero no me rendiré…

- Olivia… - pronuncia Walter resignado

- No te preocupes… no intentaré cruzar por mi cuenta… pero no dejaré de buscarle

- Por supuesto, y yo haré todo lo posible por encontrar respuestas, puedes confiar en mi – asegura Walter esbozando una sonrisa a la que Olivia no puede responder. Se siente demasiado confusa, pensando en Peter, en todo lo que les ha separado tantas veces, y se sorprende recordando como Bell ocupo su cuerpo y Peter fue a buscarle a su mente, le parece increíble que eso pudiera pasar, que su antigua versión soportara tantos abusos. Y comienza a sentir algo extraño, como si lo viera todo con otros ojos, y sabe que a partir de ahora ya nada será lo mismo para ella


	16. Chapter 16

**TODO ES DIFERENTE **

**16**

Dos semanas después en las que Olivia ha estado trabajando incansablemente, intentando conseguir información sobre Peter y su paradero, sin obtener respuesta alguna y en las que la esperanza ha dado lugar a la frustración y a obsesionarse con cada señal que creía que podía ser indicadora de un rastro del joven. Y a pesar de lo que le prometió a Walter, sí que intentó cruzar por su cuenta, sólo con sus recursos, pensaba que podría hacerlo, pero no obtuvo resultado alguno. Y sabía lo que faltaba. El miedo.

No comprendía por que no podía hacerlo, porque lo tenía. Estaba preocupada por Peter, por su destino. Había noches en las que no conseguía dormir pensando en lo que le había podido ocurrirle e intentaba concentrarse, teniendo en su mente la imagen del joven, pero no pasaba nada.

Lo más seguro es que el Cortexiphan era parte esencial, y más aún ahora que a pesar de tener esos nuevos conocimientos, ella aún no había cruzado como su antecesora. Pero Walter seguía negándose a ayudarla en ese aspecto, y lo comprendía porque ella misma tenía sensaciones contradictorias, una especie de alarma interior que le avisaba del peligro que corría si lograba su propósito.

Y después se encontraba su otro lado que lo único que quería era seguir adelante. Por eso no se esforzaba mucho en combatir las reticencias de Walter, pero tampoco desistió, quería probar con el Cortexiphan a pesar de todo lo que le frenaba, pero el científico lo ocultaba muy bien y se añadía el hecho de que nunca salía del laboratorio, por tanto la tarea se hizo bastante complicada, hasta que la sorprendió buscando entre sus cosas y después de descubrir que era lo que estaba intentando se enfadó de tal forma que dejó de hablarla durante varios días.

Al igual que hizo con Peter, no se dirigía a ella directamente, sino a través de Astrid. Y le dolía, había llegado a tomar mucho cariño al científico y le necesitaba, sobre todo para calmar sus inquietudes con esas palabras técnicas que Walter solía utilizar, de esa forma se animaba, se sentía más cerca de Peter, le daba la impresión de que estaban haciendo algo.

Y sólo habían pasado dos semanas, que le parecieron dos años, y cada día notaba como algo nuevo surgía dentro de ella que cambiaba su perspectiva de las cosas, que hacía que lo apreciase todo de otra forma. Y estaba confusa como nunca lo había estado. Intentaba equilibrar las dos vidas y tenía que realizar un gran esfuerzo para lograrlo. No sabía cómo terminaría aquello.

Debía de tener mucho cuidado cuando trataba con Nina, e incluso con Rachel. Muchas veces, cuando estaba con ellas, hablaba de temas que las otras no conocían. Y aunque Nina sabía lo que estaba pasando, su hermana no y la miraba con extrañeza, con temor, como si fuese una desconocida, y no quería alejarla. Era uno de los pilares en los que se sostenía para mantenerse cuerda. Por eso, cuando surgía un nuevo recuerdo, lo anotaba en una lista.

Aquella noche, Olivia se encontraba en su apartamento. Había tenido un día duro y lo único que quería es descansar, aunque ya sabía que sería imposible, y no por aquella antigua ansiedad que provocaba que saliese a la calle en busca de presas. Ya no la sentía. Hacía poco que se encontró con una de sus víctimas, un hombre al que consiguió convencer de que dejase en paz a su mujer y su hija. Cuando la vio salió corriendo despavorido ante la sorpresa de Astrid que ignoraba lo que pasaba. Olivia le comentó que se trataba de un delincuente al que detuvo en alguna ocasión**. **

Al menos así salió del paso. Recordaba ese momento con una sonrisa, y entonces se paraba a pensar sobre cómo se sentía ahora. Y ni siquiera le afectaba, lo recordaba como si se tratase de una mala película de policías vengadores. Lo veía lejano, como si no fuese ella quien actuase así, como si esa mujer ya no existiese, o al menos ese aspecto suyo.

Se sentó para seguir con su lista, cada vez afluían más recuerdos a su mente y se le acumulaba el trabajo, tenía que distinguir entre las dos líneas temporales y era complicado. Entonces sonó el teléfono. Broyles le llamaba porque algo ocurría en la Estatua de la Libertad. Los del Otro Lado habían requerido su presencia sin informar del tema de la reunión. Y con desgana volvió a vestirse y se dirigió hacia allí

- ¿Y qué quieren con tanta urgencia? – Preguntó cuándo se encontró con su jefe - ¿algún problema con Universo?

- No lo han dicho

- ¿Y no podían tratarlo con otra persona?

- Especificaron que fuese usted, nadie más. No mencionaron problema alguno, supongo si fuese algo más grave no esperarían

- Me pregunto qué es lo que querrán

- Olivia… no sé qué es lo que pretenden, manténganse alerta ¿de acuerdo?

- Lo haré, tranquilo señor, estaré bien – responde la agente sorprendida por la repentina preocupación de Broyles, ha sido como encontrarse de nuevo con el que conocía en la otra realidad

- Estaremos vigilando en todo momento – asegura el agente mientras Olivia se despide de él con una ligera inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo y entrando en la sala del Scanner. Inspira profundamente mientras se queda quieta como una estatua. Espera que no se haya producido ningún otro cambio. Desde que saltó la alarma aquel día, los controles sobre ella se incrementaron. Sobre todo en las dos ocasiones que se había visto obligada a cruzar, los médicos realizaban nuevas pruebas antropométricas retrasando cualquier reunión y lo odiaba. Pero esta vez, debido a la urgencia del llamamiento del Otro lado se saltaron los controles.

Cerró los ojos esperando el estridente sonido de la alarma, pero tuvo suerte, y lo único que escuchó voz del altavoz que le permitía avanzar

- PUEDE PASAR – sentencia el altavoz consiguiendo que Olivia comenzase a intranquilizarse, y eso no puede ocurrir, tiene que mantener el control, y así lo hará, eleva la cabeza cuando la puerta se abre dándole paso a la sala de la Máquina y a quien primero ve es a su alternativa. Con alguien a su lado y que no esperaba ver allí

- Peter – susurra Olivia desconcertada


	17. Chapter 17

**TODO ES DIFERENTE**

**17**

Por un momento Olivia se queda paralizada, para un segundo después desear salir corriendo y abrazarle, hacerle saber cómo deseaba que llegase este momento. Pero se obliga a detenerse, algo no encaja. Y piensa en las palabras de Broyles, quizás tuviese razón al considerar que Peter podría haber encontrado su lugar con la gente del Otro Lado. Al menos parece muy cómodo junto a aquella mujer. Y recuerda todo lo que sentía cuando se enteró de que Peter la había confundido con ella y las dudas acuden de nuevo a su corazón. Quizás siempre quiso volver con esa Olivia, que cuando la besaba, acariciaba su cuerpo, le hacía el amor estaba pensando en la que ahora mismo tiene a su lado. Por lo menos parecen muy cómodos juntos. Decidió no mostrar todos los sentimientos que estaban aflorando en ella, y comenzó a andar, se enfrentaría a ellos con la cabeza bien alta

- ¡Olivia! – exclama Peter al verla. Ella le dirige una mirada fría y le saluda con una ligera inclinación de cabeza. No quiere demostrarle todo lo herida que se siente

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – pregunta la agente mirando con arrogancia a Altivia

- Vengo a devolverte a alguien – asegura su alternativa mirando de reojo a Peter - ¿No es a quien buscabais?

- Por lo que veo sí que tenías algo que ocultar

- En absoluto, en ese momento yo no sabía nada… me enteré de que se encontraba en mi mundo después… si no me crees es tu problema. Y bien… ¿lo aceptas?

- ¿Y por qué lo devuelves ahora?

- Estoy aquí – interrumpe Peter resignado– no soy un objeto de intercambio…y nadie tiene que ver con esto, soy yo el que quiere volver contigo

- ¿Y por qué? - pregunta molesta Olivia

- Mira… si no lo quieres, nos volvemos…lo siento amigo, tu chica no te quiere

- No – responde Peter sonriendo – Olivia suele ser reticente con todo lo que viene de este lado…puedes confiar en nosotros, no soy ninguna amenaza

- Vale…no tengo tiempo para discusiones de amantes, yo me largo antes de que el Secretario se dé cuenta de que te has ido. Vale amigo, te dejo con ella… espero que te sea leve

- Gracias – responde Peter sonriendo

- Ha sido un placer trabajar contigo. Has sido de mucha ayuda. Espero que pronto nos volvamos a ver…- se despide Altivia dirigiéndose hacia la puerta que le lleva a su universo

- Por lo que veo sois muy amigos – asegura Olivia taciturna mientras se dirige a la puerta de salida

- No estés celosa…

- No lo estoy… ¿por qué crees que lo estaría?

- Lo cierto es que esperaba un mejor recibimiento… después de haber estado fuera durante todo este tiempo

- Desapareciste de repente… estaba…estaba angustiada ignorando donde te habías metido. Walter me dijo que el Universo te había eliminado… no te muevas – dice mientras la luz roja del scanner invade la habitación. Los dos permanecen en un silencio tenso roto por el verde que les da acceso a su universo donde Broyles les está esperando

- Señor Bishop…esto sí que es una sorpresa inesperada

- Si, ya veo que le pasa a todo el mundo

- Supongo que nos explicará que es lo que ocurrió cuando desapareció – asegura el agente mirando a Olivia que mira hacia abajo ocultando su resentimiento

- Sencillo…me secuestraron. No sé cómo sabían dónde estaba, quizás me estuvieron vigilando. Y mientras esperaba en el pasillo antes de entrar al laboratorio, vino un hombre y me inyectó un paralizante. Y mira que los odio

- ¿Fue entonces cuando te hizo cruzar? – pregunta Olivia recordando los comentarios de Walter sobre que si hubo un cruce en Harvard en el momento que Peter desapareció

- Si…me inyectó los localizadores para cruzar…y lo hicimos inmediatamente. En el Otro Lado nos esperaba Lincoln…el de allí, claro. Fueron momentos muy duros Olivia, sólo pensaba en como estarías al descubrir que yo me había ido – afirma mirando a la agente que le devuelve una mirada de angustia

- ¿Y qué es lo que pasó después? – pregunta intrigado Broyles

- Pude convencer a Lincoln para que me ayudase, no sin antes librarme de ese otro hombre… era un cazarecompensas algo testarudo – afirma Peter esbozando una sonrisa

- ¿Y ya está? ¿Qué es lo que pasó después?

- Lo que tenía previsto hacer... iba a cruzar para hablar con mi padre, Walternativo me refiero, pero no de esta forma. Sólo que fue un encuentro algo diferente, y tampoco muy agradable. Ellos están separados – confirma Peter entristeciéndose

- Lo siento – responde Olivia frunciendo los labios

- Mi padre se volvió a casar… tiene otra hija

- ¿consiguió alguna información más? – pregunta Broyles

- Sólo que hay gente que está deseando que las relaciones entre los dos universos fracasen. Y a uno le conozco…David Robert Jones

- Pero… ¿no murió al intentar cruzar? – pregunta Olivia confusa

- ¿qué? – inquiere Peter perplejo

- Bien, les dejo para que sigan hablando de… sus cosas. Yo iré a investigar a ese tipo – asegura Broyles antes de marcharse

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Hay algo que tengo que decirte Peter… Soy yo

- Sigo confuso ¿de que estas hablando?

- Soy la que conociste en la otra realidad. La que te dijo "Te quiero" antes de que subieses a la Máquina

- ¿Cómo… cómo es posible?

- ¿me viste? ¿Cuándo estabas en el Otro Lado?

- Si… aunque pensé que se trataba de un sueño… aún estaba aturdido por el paralizante

- Puede que fuera eso… quizás me proyecté hasta donde te encontrabas… morí Peter…durante unos minutos…Y cuando volví ya no era ella…al menos no era sólo ella…

- Me…me parece asombroso

- He ido cambiando poco a poco…mi antigua personalidad se ha ido imponiendo a esta nueva…y ahora…no puedo perderte otra vez

- Te prometo que no pasará…

- ¿Incluso en este nuevo mundo? ¿Qué vamos a hacer Peter?

- No lo sé… por lo menos estamos juntos ¿no crees? – pregunta el joven acariciando la mejilla de Olivia que se acerca a él y le abraza todo lo fuerte que puede

- Te quiero Peter

- Te quiero Olivia

FIN


End file.
